Have We Met?
by SerendipitouslyFallenInLove
Summary: A year after the Pharaoh leaves for the spirit world Kaiba begins to have dreams of an Egyptian girl Kisara. What happens happens when he meets someone that looks exactly like her? Seto Kaiba x Kisara Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or characters
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. I've known about Kisara/Seto for a while but only recently I watched Season Five of Yu-Gi-Oh, and now I get why there is so much hype about these two characters. One thing to me which stood out a lot was how Kisara could see Kaiba but no-one else in that time could. I thought that if that was the case then surely they really did love each other. Kisara would really look after Kaiba and I think that she doesn't just take the form of the blue-eyes… You see where I'm going with this? :]**

**Anyway, thought I'd give this fan-fic a go. PLEASE FAVOURITE/REVIEW! It will really encourage me to write more. :] Suggestions would be appreciated as well. Happy reading, hope you like ^_^**

Seto stared blankly at the computer screen. The dream occurred nearly a week ago but he could not get it out of his mind. It didn't make any sense then and wasn't any clearer now. The dream reminded him of his visit to Egypt last year, when the geek patrol said goodbye to the 'pharaoh'. Even know Seto couldn't bring himself to admit that Yugi had an ancient spirit living inside him and that he himself was a high priest in 'Atem's' time. The dream was not from his own perspective, but that of the high priest Seto's.

"_Sure the guy looks like me, but c'mon, that does not mean anything," _thought Seto,"_ But still… Kisara. Even now the dream is over I still feel so… sad that she is gone."_

Seto ran a hand through his brown, thick hair and looked at the clock with eyes half open. It read 2:34 am and he needed sleep but couldn't until he had finished all the paperwork, and he didn't want to go home to do it either because he did not want to explain to Mokuba why he left it so late. Seto sighed as he stood up and walked over to the windows to overlook the city. The view always helped clear Seto's mind. It was a reminder of how far he had come since his parents died. Tonight it did not. Instead of seeing the soothing, bright city lights Seto saw Kisara's face as she closed her eyes for the last time. Instead of the solitude he expected he heard her in the back of his mind crying for help.

"_Why does she haunt me like this when I don't even now her?" he thought._

"Roland, make sure the marketing stats will be on my desk by twelve, I need them for the meeting at two," demanded Seto. He was leaving his office and was on the way to finance. He was crabbier than usual. He had a meeting with executives from the largest network company in the country and if they accepted his proposition then Kaiba Corp will not only be the largest gaming company. He would have a better chance in sealing the deal if he had the stats to back him up, marketing is always late with their paperwork!

"Y-yes sir!" stuttered Roland," Uhh, sir?"

"What is it?" snapped, he stopped walking and turned around.

"Well, I understand that you are under immense stress from this deal, but with all due respect sir, you need to rest," suggested Roland," Mokuba has been on my back ever since he heard about this deal. He said that if you aren't home tonight, he's taking action."

Seto raised an eyebrow and smirked," Taking action?"

Roland shrugged and looked at the floor" Those were his words sir. I don't understand the meaning either."

Seto turned around stifling a laugh. Mokuba was always up to mischief whenever overtime was involved. "That's all Roland, thankyou for your concern. You may find this hard to believe but I can look after myself."

_Mokuba can't threaten me," _he thought"_ The only thing he can threaten me with are baby photos and… wait!_

He stopped and turned around sighing," Tell Moki- Mokuba that I'll be home at six"

Roland trying to hide a smile nodded," He will be very pleased to hear that sir. I'll see you in the meeting," He began walking away.

"Why should we invest in Kaiba Corp? Other companies that are proposing similar partnerships are quoting at a much lower price," questioned an executive from TeleCmom. He had a very posh voice and was constantly pushing his glasses up his nose. Seto forgot his name.

"That is because they plan to outsource the help hotline to India," answered Seto coolly," And also manufacture the goods from China. Now money is everything, but you will earn more money if you create products within the country you are selling them, as seen in these statistics."

Roland passed the five men from TeleComm handouts from marketing. The five men scanned over them, no readable expression on their faces.

"It says here that you will be employing locals of the community?" pointed out a short, plump man named Mr McCabe.

Seto nodded," The unemployment rate in Domino City has increased 1.2% this year, and this city is Kaiba Corp Headquarters so it is only fitting that we employ here."

Two of the five men, one of them being Mr Johnston and the other one being the man whom Seto had forgotten his name nodded to each other.

"I must admit Mr Kaiba, this is all very… interesting and well planned out, especially for a nineteen year-old," said the posh voiced man.

Seto flinched then quickly recovered," I studied a lot in school."

The five men quietly laughed.

The one disadvantage Seto had was his age and unlike other problems there was nothing Seto could do about it. Holding the title of the world's youngest CEO was both a gift and a curse. When he accomplished something the title exaggerated the accomplishment, but when he failed at something (which was very rare, the only time that really happened was because of that Dartz character) it was due to his 'inexperience' or because 'he doesn't take the job seriously'. The media loved it when he stuffed up.. they also loved another title he had- Cosmopolitan's Hottest Bachelor of the Year. Oh the puns they came up with.

The TeleComm team all stood up as well as Kaiba.

"Thankyou Mr Kaiba, I think it is safe to say that you will hear from us again," smiled Mrs Fitzgerald.

Kaiba smiled," Thankyou for taking the time to hear my proposition."

After handshakes and goodbyes only Kaiba and Roland remained in the room.

Kaiba sighed with relief and fell back into the chair.

"Another good job sir," complimented Roland, raising his hand in the air.

Seto met it with his grinning. Every time since Seto took the job they had always High-Fived after a successful meeting. It was a habit Seto had grown attached to.

"I think you should reward yourself by taking the rest of the day off," suggested Roland.

Seto went to answer but instead covered his mouth as he yawned," I think that's the best thing I've heard all day. I don't remember the last time I had a full nights sleep or eaten a real meal. Neve thought I could get sick of eating Chinese food."

"Should I get the coach ready?" asked Roland.

"No, I'll drive," answered Seto smiling, he looked at his watch," I think I'll pick Mokuba up from school."

Seto had only recently taken a liking to driving himself everywhere. Parking was horrible but most places he went had valet anyway. Unlike other millionaires Seto only owned two cars- one for everyday use and another just-for-the-heck-of-it car. The everyday car was a black BMW M5. It was still a luxury car but drew less attention then his other car- a red Ferrari Mokuba had insisted on buying it and said it was a 'necessity'.

He was about two blocks from Mokuba's school when he found himself slamming suddenly on the brakes. A stupid stray dog had run out onto the road in front of him. The dog ran to the other side of the road unhurt. A worried looking woman walked out in front of the car slowly, waving at Seto and apologising. She squinted as she tried to look through the heavily tinted windows. Seto beeped on the horn to make her move out of the way. She walked quickly out of the way still apologizing.

"_Stupid mutt," _thought Kaiba,"_ What kind of owner lets their dogs loose in the city?! And people wonder why I'm always so pissed off at everyone."_

Seto started the engine and began driving away, and then it happened it again. The same dog for some unknown reason ran out in front of his car again. Seto slammed on the breaks again. This time he felt something crash into his car from behind. He looked in his rear view mirror and saw that a car had ran right into him.

"_Great,"_ he thought as he opened his door and stepped out.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry, he always does that," gushed the dog owner from behind him.

He turned around and pretended not to notice the shocked expression that covered that woman's face as she registered who he was.

"If he always does that then hasn't it occurred to you to buy a proper leash?" asked Seto coldly.

Before she could answer he turned around and approached the car that ran into his.

"_They're going to wish they never got their licence,"_ thought Seto angrily.

He could hear horns beeping as they overtook his and the other cars. The other car was no where near as luxurious as Seto's. His watch was probably worth more. The driver still had not yet gotten out of the car and Seto began to think that maybe they were injured. Despite the car being and old bomb the windows were also heavily tinted, so much that he could not see if anyone was inside, the fact that it was a cloudy day also contributed to this.

Seto walked up to the drivers window and tapped the window," Ever heard of the three second rule?" growled Seto.

The driver slowly rolled down their window was Seto was absolutely shocked and wondered if he was dreaming because he was looking straight into the eyes of Kisara.

**So, you like? :] ****PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!!**** Really encourages me to write more.. and also it might be a few weeks till next chapter up, as my exams are coming up.. Yes, final year of Highschool= scary.**

**xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

_***pops out from under a rock**__*****_** I guess guys I should apologise. Really, I'm so sorry for the time it took me to write the second chapter. Maybe because I kind of forgotten all about this story once I finished highschool.. Well now I have heaps of free time as I don't start university till July, so let's try again. This time I won't make false promises about when my next chapter will be up, it will be up when it's up.. But I suppose I should release a new chapter at least once a month.. Anyway, enough of my blabbering on. I re-read the first chapter and realised that it did seem very out of character for Kaiba, so round two. Enjoy! R+R ^_^**

"_Kisara? No.. it can't be!"_

"I'm so sorry sir, I-I guess I wasn't paying much attention.. I'm sorry, I don't usually drive," The Kisara-lookalike started, "I don't have enough money now to pay you back but I'm sure-"

"Who are you!?" demanded Kaiba," Have we… met?"

Kaiba then saw her eyes flash with fear and instantly regretted addressing her in such a cold manner.

"Kassie.. Kasandra Walters," she whispered.

"_Kassie, Kisara… it's just a coincidence. It's all just a coincidence. There's no way this girl is the same girl from Egypt all those years ago," _thought Kaiba, he shook his head trying to shake away the idea.

"Oh, are you hurt?" asked Kasandra.

Kaiba looked up at Kasandra and saw she was genuinely concerned, not concerned about being sued. Before he could reply he saw _the look_ pass across her face. The shock, the awe, fear. She had finally recognised him and knew who he was.

"… You're Seto Kaiba aren't you?" she asked, her voice beginning to shake with fear.

"_Damn right I am," _he thought_," … And I don't take crap from no-one."_

"Yes I am," he smirked, straightening himself," So you would know I am a busy man and I don't have time for unimportant matters such as this. I was just checking to see if you were hurt and you aren't. You don't need to pay me back, but you should watch yourself on the road because next time the person you crash into won't be as nice as I am- or rich."

He turned around before he could see her reaction and walked back to his car. As he was starting the engine he glanced at the rear-view mirror and saw cars and vans beginning to appear. Paparazzi were all over the place by the time Kaiba was around the bend.

"_At least this fifteen minutes of fame will give her enough money to repair that piece of scrap metal," _thought Kaiba,

Kaiba tried to occupy his mind with thoughts of his but his thoughts kept drifting back to Kasandra. Why did she look exactly like Kisara? His thoughts were so occupied that he drove straight past Mokuba's school, and it wasn't till he was halfway home that he had realised.

As he pulled into the crowded carpark he saw a very amused Mokuba. Kaiba braced himself for what was about to come next.

"Hey big brother," greeted Mokuba as he sat down next to him.

Kaiba grunted in reply before driving away not looking at Mokuba.

Moment passed without neither talking.

"I saw your car drive past, did someone forget a certain someone?" questiond Mokuba, he starting poking Seto in the arm.

Kaiba tried to hide his smile," No, just wanted to see your reaction at being abandoned."

"But you were too far away to see my reaction big brother," countered Mokuba.

Kaiba didn't reply.

"So, am I allowed to freely say that Mr Seto Kaiba forget about something?" joked Mokuba.

"You're lucky I can't pull over at the moment or that hair of yours would be messier than it already is," threatened Kaiba.

"Oh yeah? Well lucky for me that you are driving cause it means I can do this," said Mokuba as he started tickling Kaiba.

Kaiba started laughing," Mokuba… Mokuba.. stop right… now!"

Mokuba started laughing as well," Not unless you apologise for abandoning me! I might start developing abandonment issues!"

"Ok, ok.. sorry! Just.. stop already!" pleaded Kaiba," Seriously.. try driving and.. laughing at the same time!"

Mokuba stopped tickling Kaiba," Fine, you're no fun."

Mokuba turned his attention to the cd player and began changing the music until he found _Kings of Leon._

"_Kings of Leon_, honestly?" Kaiba snickered.

"Hey, I like them! They're actually pretty cool," protested Mokuba," Better than what you listen too anyway."

"Sorry I actually listen to music not trashypop," argued Kaiba.

"Trashy? You don't listen to music you listen to people screaming!" argued Mokuba, he was starting to get angry.

"How is _Rise Against_ screaming?" asked Kaiba.

Mokuba turned his head to look out the window not answering.

Kaiba sighed," Is it going to be like this all the way home Mokuba?"

Mokuba still ignored Kaiba.

Just as Kaiba was beginning to accept the fact that the rest of the trip would be a silent one he saw Mokuba suddenly move and start switching all the dials in the car.

"Mokuba! What are you doing?" asked Kaiba.

Mokuba laughed," I've never known what these do."

He leaned over to switch the dials on the dashboard and steering wheel. The safety lights turned on along with the windscreen wipers.

Kaiba tried turning them off but as soon as he would Mokuba would turn others on. Kaiba pulled over and stopped the engine.

He glanced over at Mokuba to give him a lecture about driving safely but saw Mokuba staring guiltily at his legs.

Mokuba sighed, "I know, I shouldn't muck around in cars because of what happened to mum and dad-"

Kaiba flinched, he hated talking about his parents.

"But I was just trying to make your day funner because you've been working so hard lately, and I'm excited because I haven't seen you in so long Seto."

Kaiba smiled tiredly," It's ok Mookie, that's not why I pulled over."

Mokuba looked up confused.

"It's so I could do this!" He pulled Mokuba into a light headlock and started to mess up his dark hair.

Kasandra opened the front door and tossed her bag in the hallway. Wearingly she made her way to her sanctuary- her bedroom. She dropped tiredly onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She had forgot to turn off her fairly lights from last night and stared up at them recalling her day.

She had been in a car accident with the wealthiest, most sought out guy in the city, the front of her car was ruined, in fact on the drive back home it had began to fall off and as soon as Kaiba took off the paparazzi were all over her as if she actually knew him. Of course she didn't tell them anything, the pests. Paparazzi were the reason why her dad was dead…

Kasandra rolled on her side and turned her stereo on. _Phoenix_ was just what she needed. She closed her eyes. Despite everything that happened today the one thing she could not stop thinking about were Seto Kaiba's eyes.

"_So blue.."_ she murmured. She began blushing as she realised what she just said.

Where had she seen them before, they seemed familiar to her. It was almost as though they had met..

_Running.. Feet aren't moving.. Hearing her screams for help.. not being able to do anything.. feeling empty.. feeling helpless.. lost. She needs me.. can't move.. Kisara. Blue eyes.. Tears._

The same nightmare.

"I'm getting sick of this," mumbled Kaiba.

He glanced over at Mokuba who was sleeping peacefully on the sofa. It had been Mokuba's idea to try and complete all four _Halo_ games in one night, one after the other.

"_Sam Jordann said he did it!"_ argued Mokuba when Kaiba told him it would be a bad idea,"_ Sam said he bet I couldn't do it and I need to prove him wrong!"_

Seto just couldn't say no to those puppydog eyes and now found himself surrounded by empty packets of Oreos and other junkfood. He ran his hand through his hair- to find that it was full of crumbs. Mokabu's doing. Before he stood up to took Mokuba to bed as he usually would have done he saw two folded blankets placed at the end of the sofa. Flick must have put them there. He covered Mokuba with one and himself with the other, not caring about the crumbs in his hair or the fact he was probably sleeping on empty packets of junkfood. Even tonight the nightmare didn't bother him. He was tired as hell and needed sleep.

The last thing he saw before he drifted off to sleep were blue eyes belonging to either Kasandra's or Kisara's, he couldn't tell the difference.

**It's so hard to make Kaiba, well, Kaiba when it's just him and Mookie so I apologise if my Kaiba isn't exactly like the anime's. But it also takes place a year after the series ends and if the series did continue I bet that Kaiba would be more lenient I guess to the whole "hocus-pocus magic" thing and at the same time to Yugi and the gang. Please feedback I love feedback, even if it's all RAWR RAWR RAWR, it helps me (as long as it is constructive I guess) and hey, I like knowing people are reading my story. Till next time (hopefully not too long **** )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here I am. It's funny.. I just read my A/N from the first chapter.. I was in my final year of high school with exams approaching and started the Fic due to procrastination.. Now I am finishing my first semester of university and am back writing, just procrastinating from studying for a Law exam I have Friday.. Hopefully my writing has become more 'sophisticated'. I will try and update at least once a month. Notice how I said **_**try**_**, not promise. Enjoy **

Kasandra opened her eyes. She had a dreamless sleep and it felt as though she was only asleep for a few hours. She turned to her alarm clock. 6:56am. She had a knack for waking up a few minutes before her alarm and her body clock was so reliable that she didn't even need to set an alarm but the fear of being late was too uncomfortable for her. Even though she was still tired, she quickly got out of bed. She was not a morning person but the sooner she got out of bed, the sooner she could have her poison- coffee. She turned the alarm off and proceeded to have a shower.

After she went downstairs to get some breakfast. Whilst turning the Espresso machine on to heat it up Kasandra also switched on the tv to one of the morning talkshows. The hosts were showing a montage of videos of animals of surf boards and skate boards to the song _Bounce-_ Calvin Harris and Kelis. Kasandra rolled her eyes.

"_People are interested in this?" _She thought, _"Humanity…"_

The report then changed to the segment were they have a celebrity gossip 'specialist' sitting with a backdrop of the Hollywood Hill talking about extremely fake rumours. This 'specialist' in particular was sporting white-blonde hair with random pink patches in it. The fact that he had clearly waxed his eyebrows and the make-up he was wearing made him look like an oompa-loompa wasn't what caught Kasandra's attention, but it was the bright, fluoro orange bowtie he was wearing with a purple button down shirt- that had rabbits as the buttons.

Kasandra laughed, ignoring what he was talking about. Some C-List star in rehab. She began heating the milk, holding the jug at an angle to get the right amount of creamy froth. Kasandra wasn't confident in her talents and being quite modest never talked herself up, but she knew she could make the best coffee. She finished frothing the milk and before she began pouring it into a glass she heard the tv say her name! She put the jug down and turned the volume up.

"… That's right, the daughter of the late millionaire Christoph Elserdi was in a car accident," told the gossip reporter with his eyes wide with enthusiasm," I bet you are wondering why this even matters, I mean who cares? You will care when I tell you who was in the accident as well."

He paused, not attempting to hide his massive grin," Seto. Kaiba. Yes people, the billionaire CEO of Kaiba Corp."

The screen changed suddenly to numerous photos of Seto Kaiba, many of them were off paparazzi attacks. One of them when he was filling up petrol. He looked straight at the camera and mouthed 'what?'. This make Kasandra giggle.

"… Now I think it is fair to say that any girl would have loved to be in Kasandra's position, but, well we all know what Seto Kaiba is liked angry!"

The show then played footage of Seto yelling at Kasandra through her car window and then stomping away angry.

"_How did they even get that footage?"_ Kasandra shook her head,_" It would benefit the world much more if they used their creeypy, stalkerish powers for good.. Is that even possible?"_

"… I just want to know if one he will buy her a new car. But, then again, you can see the car she is driving is… Well, Seto Kaiba was driving his favourite sexy Beamer so there isn't much of a comparison." He giggled," One thing for sure is that I still maintain is that I'm sure anyone, myself included, wish that they were in Kasandra's situation! He has totally got Domino's Bachelor of the Year this year!"

It was as though the reporter forgot all about Kasandra and then began talking about Seto Kaiba and his company's new announcement of teaming up with TeleComm to open several hotlines in Domino, hoping to lower the unemployment rate.

Kasandra found herself staring at the photos of Seto Kaiba on the tv, realizing that he was really attractive. She began blushing when she wondered what he thought of her.

"_Great, now I'm turning into a Kaiba fangirl," _she shook her head,_" He probably doesn't even know who I am or even care. It's not like I will see him again. He's a billionaire with everyone after him. And I'm just a university student."_

Kasandra went to commence making a coffee but then noticed the time at the bottom corner of the tv program.

"_Crap, make that a late uni student!"_ She thought as she switched everything off, grabbed her bag and ran out the front door.

She wanted to catch the bus but because she was late she would have to drive in her car. She checked to make sure the duct tape was still holding up the badly damaged front bumper and started the car.

The whole way to the university she drove slowly as it was raining, keeping her distance from other cars, she didn't want a repeat of what happened yesterday.

It took her a long time to find a park but when she did she didn't even worry about getting her umbrella out, just ran to the nearest building she saw.

When she entered the building she realised she was in the university's museum and she instantly smiled. This was her favourite place. It was also a shortcut to the lecture hall. She was contemplating not going because she hated walking in late but with this route she would only be about five minutes late, and everyone was late on rainy days. To get to the hall she would have to walk to the other side of the building, exit on the lower floor and run across the courtyard.

She began the route but slowed when she reached the Egyptian section on the lower floor. It was her favourite section and what made her come to university and study Ancient History. She admired the small statues and the beautifully crafted sarcophaguses. When she turned the corner she snapped out of the trance as when she saw a figure admiring an Egyptian sculpture.

"_Surely, it can't be_," she thought.

But it was him, Seto Kaiba was in a museum. He was standing in a black business suit, with slightly damp hair and was looking as good as ever.

Kasandra went to turn around and walk the long way but he had already noticed her. She fought all fear and began approaching him.

"_This is crazy,"_ she thought,_" Why am I scared of him? He's just a guy… Someone the same age as me_."

She went to open her mouth and say hello but he interrupted.

"What do you want? You're stalking me now?" He smirked.

Kasandra stopped in her tracks," Of course not! I study here. I was on my way to class."

"You have class in a museum?"

"No, it's a shortcut."

There was a slight pause and Kasandra was about to bid farewell and head to class but there was one thing she wanted to ask," What are you here? Seto Kaiba likes Egyptian exhibits?"

He glanced back at the sculpture," I guess you can say that… it has grown on me, as much as I haven't wanted it to."

He looked back at her and gave what looked like a hint of a smile.

She looked away so she wouldn't blush.

"That's not why I'm here," he took a few steps towards Kasandra," I'm here to meet the Dean. Just a sponsorship thing.. How's your car?"

"Oh.. it's.. good," answered Kasandra, she struggled to find the right word. She was so scared she would stuff up," _Why do I care so much?"_

Seto raised and eyebrow," Good?"

Kasandra nodded," It still… goes. Does the job."

Seto stared at her for a while," You know… I find it hard to believe that the daughter of Christoph Elserdi is driving around a car that had a coat hanger for an antenna.. That was bent in the shape of a loveheart."

Kasandra laughed, remembering the shaping of the make-do antenna was the work of her best-friend, Lacey. She stopped instantly when she remembered who she was talking to," Look.. I don't like money. I hate it.. It causes too many fights. I want to make my own money, which is why I haven't touched any of my parents money since…" She paused, she hated mentioning her dad's death.

Seto nodded, clearly understanding.

"I do everything myself, I am fully independent," she declared.

"So your car is fine?" he asked.

"Well yeah, I guess so," she shrugged.

"So if I go into the carpark, it will be perfectly safe to drive?" he smirked.

"Yeah, of course!" she lied, picturing the rear passenger side door that had a knack for falling off if opened. She kept duct tape on the inside and outside handle to remind herself not to open it.

He started walking past her.

"Where are you going?" she called out after him.

"Guess," he answered.

-x-

"You are not driving this," Seto yelled over the rain.

They were standing in the carpark in front of her car. The rain was still as heavy as when she left the house.

"Since when is Seto Kaiba concerned about me?" she yelled back.

"I'm not," he answered coolly," It's the reputation of my company I'm concerned off. It doesn't exactly make me look good if I have enough money to buy a new car after an accident but not enough to buy one for you, especially with this."

He pointed to the car," Even if it was the person that caused the accident."

"You're buying a car for the dog owner?" She asked, flashing a smile that she rarely uses.

She couldn't read the expression on his face. He reached into his pocket and dug out something," Catch."

She caught the object and saw it was keyring, to a BMW!

"I can't-" she began.

"Just take it. The back bumper is busted but it's booked to get fixed this afternoon," he slid a hand inside his jacket and pulled out a business card. Trying to use a hand to shield the rain he tried to scribble something down with a pen but it was too wet.

"Look, I have to go now but just call me later today and I'll tell you the insurance details."

And with that he turned and began running back to the museum.

When he was out of sight she looked down at the business card, which had his personal number. She raised a hand protecting it slightly from the rain. She did not want it destroyed.

"_That's so strange," _she thought_," Seto Kaiba was nice to me. That's strange, I always thought he was grumpy. I wonder what's going on."_

**Remember to please Rate and Review guys. The next chapter will be about why Kaiba acted to 'strange'.**


End file.
